Twin Novae
by Cypher
Summary: The twins are reborn into the world of the Priestesses. What happens when their memories, and feelings, return? Read disclaimer before the rest of the fic. Complete.
1. Disclaimer

**Twin Novae  
**_By Cypher_

__Disclaimer 

Hello all. This is my first, and probably only, Fushigi Yugi fic. Before you begin reading, there are a few things that need to be known. 

First and foremost, I do not own the characters nor settings of Fushigi Yugi. They belong to the Yu Watase, I am merely using them to in a creative exercise to explore my own writing talents and for your enjoyment. 

Second, and equally as important, this fic involves twincest. If you do not like either yaoi or incest or both, do not read this. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, but flames will be deleted as this is the official warning. If you read this fic even though you don't like twincest, you've done so with full knowledge. 

Third, there is swearing. Considering the day and age, a PG-13 rating is okay for most major swear words. Still, I'm giving a heads up, just in case. 

Fourth, I am following the story line from the Drama CDs, that is, I will be using the reincarnated Celestial Warrior names, as well as the Seiryu original names. If you're unclear on who they are, a list is at the end of this disclaimer. 

Fifth, this fic does contain spoilers for the entire series whenever one or both of the twins were in it (manga and anime). It also contains spoilers for the first and second OVA. 

Finally, please read and enjoy, and feedback is appreciated always. Arigato! 

Amiboshi-Kotoku 

Suboshi-Shunkaku 

Tamahome-Taka 

Nakago-Nakago 

Soi-Kaen 

Nuriko-Joe 

Hotohori-Andy Won 

Chiriko-Duke Prio 

Mitsukake-Pedro 

Chichiri-Chichiri 

Tasuki-Tasuki 


	2. Kotoku

**Twin Novae  
**_By Cypher_

__Part One - Kotoku 

Finally, I get to see you again. 

My brother. I've been looking forward to this day for almost a year. Yet at the same time, I'm afraid. How much will he have changed? Or will he be even more immature? Of course, I know he hasn't changed. Ever since we separated we've kept in touch through phones. Of course, as we got older, the phone calls happened more and more infrequently. Especially when it was his turn to call. Still, it's better than writing, I suppose. 

Electronics. They're amazing. I've grown up around them all my life, yet when I realized who I was, they seemed so alien. I had to relearn a lot, just from the shock of seeing them. This world is full of them, the world of the Priestesses. 

The Priestesses. I'm a guardian of one, that is, in my past life. I was Amiboshi, Celestial Warrior to the Priestess of Seiryu, the Blue Dragon. I never met my Priestess, though. I was sent to our rivals to infiltrate their ranks as Chiriko, one of the Suzaku Celestial Warriors. In the beginning it wasn't so bad, but then I came to know the other Suzaku Warriors, their Priestess, their lifestyle. It was completely opposite from my life as a Seiryu Warrior. While we fought amongst ourselves, the Suzaku only fought in amusement. They were always friendly, always kind. They were aware of the pain of others, even if they were the poorest peasant. Seiryu Warriors were never friendly, and any peasant that dared to look at us was tortured, sometimes killed. 

I remember that I hated having to betray them. They only wanted to wish for peace, nothing more. I knew they would never wish for the country of Seiryu to be destroyed, but I betrayed them any ways, for my brother. There was still an irrational fear that they would harm the Seiryu Warriors, but more than that, I was afraid of what Nakago would do to him should I fail. 

Nakago. The leader of the Seiryu Celestial Warriors. He was so cold, so dark. I was frightened when first we met, and with good reason. Nakago had not come to power through making friends or being kind, as Hotohori's generals had done. He came to power through fear and intimidation, destroying anything that got in his way, be it a Suzaku Warrior, or a fellow Seiryu one. 

So I went through with my orders, to protect my brother from Nakago. I would have succeeded, but then the real Chiriko appeared. I was more relieved than fearful. It was the perfect way for me to escape my duty, to save the Suzaku Warriors and Priestess. So I let his melody overpower mine. They chased me through town, hoping to catch and interrogate me. They would have succeeded, especially with their Priestess, Miaka. Even though I had tried to kill her, she believed I was a good person and didn't want them to harm me. If the stones beneath my foot hadn't crumbled they would have captured me. I don't really think they'd have put me in the dungeon, they were too kind for that even if I was an enemy. But if I was captured, Nakago might've still punished my brother. Our connection would have transmitted the pain to me as well. I couldn't let him suffer, not for any reason. Looking at Miaka's face, I decided the only way to truly save him was to vanish, without a trace. So I fell into the river, expecting death. 

I didn't die, though. It must have been a miracle created by Seiryu, or possibly even Suzaku. Either way, I was to live. An elderly couple found me, and adopted me as their son, Kaika. Grateful for the chance to live a life of peace, without the threat of either Suzaku or Seiryu being summoned, I lived there, content. Then I stumbled across Miaka once again, wounded. She had tried to save me, and because of her I had a new family. So I repaid my debt, rescued her, brought her home, nursed her to health. I even offered her the chance to forget everything and become my wife, never worrying about the battles or pain again. 

She refused, though. When I think back on it, I wasn't truly in love with her, just what she stood for. Peace, love, friendship...things I hadn't had growing up, or even with the Seiryu Warriors. We went searching for the other Suzaku Warriors, hoping to reunite her with her love, Tamahome. Instead we fell into a trap laid by Tomo, a fellow Seiryu Warrior. She nearly died there, but I remember pouring everything I could to save her, I think I even wished I had been born a Suzaku Warrior instead. In the end, though, it was my brother who saved the two of us. 

Seiryu Celestial Warrior Suboshi, my twin brother. In many respects, he was younger than me. Physically, we were identical, yet his powers and mentality were far less developed than mine. I blame myself for that, somewhat. I babied him when we were little, and though he gained some independence when he joined the Basara guerillas, he never fully grew out of his reliance of someone. Surprisingly, he had changed when he rescued Miaka and myself. I offered him a chance of a life of peace, a family, everything we ever dreamed. Instead, he gave me the Forgetfulness broth. The last thing I remember him saying was "I'm sorry...but I love Mistress Yui." 

From there, my life is a lot more blurry. I remember flashes, such as awakening in my house shortly after taking the broth, and feeling incredibly sad, which I later found out was from my brother's death. He died in this world, the world we live in now, actually. I don't think he ever really got to experience it, though. Otherwise, I think he would've remembered sooner who he was. 

For a while, I questioned how I could know all of this when, as I remember, Suboshi had given me the Forgetfulness broth. It took me longer to remember, but it happened before I died. Yui, the Priestess of Seiryu, had been kidnapped and returned to our world, the world in the book. She was being forced to act as the Priestess of Genbu, the God of the North. Suboshi's spirit came to me. He wanted to protect his Priestess, but he was dead. When he entered my mind, to make his request, everything flooded back. I allowed him to control my body. Yui was an important person to him, so important he chose her over his own brother. I knew I had to do it, for Suboshi's sake. 

We died in that battle. Suboshi was afraid of harming my body because it would mean my death. But Tenkou, the enemy that was using Yui, had to be injured if there were any hope of saving the Priestess. So I told him it was alright, that we would be together again if he killed my body, and nothing would ever separate us, ever. So we used our powers and freed Yui, ending my life in the process. 

Again, I remember a great fulfillment as my brother's spirit and I were reunited, but then I remember nothing, until my reawakening in this world, the world of the Priestesses. 

Shunkaku, my brother, and I, Kotoku, were born in Tokyo in the late 1980s. As in our past life, I was the calm, caring, and responsible brother, and Shunkaku was aggressive, protective, and at times, violent. Another thing from our past life that entered into this one were our hobbies. I began playing flute when I was little, four I think. It came so naturally, and I enjoyed it so much that my parents enrolled me in private lessons. 

Shunkaku was not so happy, because the flute took my attention away from him. However, he soon found something to fill that void: martial arts. In his past life he could control a weapon, the ryusuusei, with mild telekinesis. My parents refused to let him have such a dangerous toy, and apparently the telekinesis was not passed to him in this life. Nonetheless, he became quite skilled at martial arts, especially when it came to mastering weapons. Every year for Christmas, while other kids asked for toys or books, my brother asked for a new weapon, something he had never used and would take him a while to learn, a challenge. 

Neither of us remembered our past lives. Neither of us had a reason to. We were like ordinary kids, then as we grew older, ordinary teenagers. We started out doing a lot together, but as we went through high school, we began diverging. Shunkaku began joining sports clubs, while I focused most of my studies on playing the flute. We still spent a lot of time together, but it was the true driving of the wedge between us. Those years were when we moved to separate rooms, where our friends weren't the same, when our free time wasn't spent with each other. 

Then we turned eighteen, and it was time to decide what to do for college. I had been offered a music scholarship at Tokyo University, and basically ignored all other colleges. It was a wonderful opportunity to do what I wanted and get a good education. And I assumed that Shunkaku, my younger brother, would follow me. Granted, on another scholarship or through other means. 

And on the night of graduation, he dropped the bombshell: he had been accepted to UCLA and was going to move there over the summer. For a good five minutes, my parents and I could do nothing but stare at him. Shunkaku, the irresponsible, immature twin had gotten himself accepted to one of the hardest schools there was, and it was even overseas. In hindsight, I should have seen it coming. He always had part-time jobs, yet never really spent any money. He also went through all the college brochures I ignored. I thought he was just curious, not that he was looking for another college to go to. 

Thus, mirroring our past life, I chose the easy path, a path that offered peace with what I love and desire, while he chose a more difficult one, the one that might hurt him along the way. Shunkaku was resolved, though. He no longer wanted to be in his brother's shadow, to be compared to Kotoku by teachers anymore. That night I asked him why America, why not a different college in Japan, where we could see each other a lot more. 

Shunkaku just looked at his sandy blond hair and put his hands behind his head, and said "I want to see the world. We have some ancestry in America, but we've never visited. This was my chance, and I wasn't gonna miss it. Besides, I'll be back for the holidays." 

So, my brother and I packed up our things and went to college. True to his word, Shunkaku returned for holidays, as did I, but he was always slightly different, as if being in America was changing him into another person slowly. Little did he, or my parents realize it, but college in Tokyo had changed me too. 

It was a normal day for me, I was coming back from doing some shopping so I could cook dinner, when I bumped into a tall person and fell back. He caught my arm and asked if I was alright. As I said thanks and looked at him, my head began to swim. Before me was a college student with teal hair and silver eyes. Beside him, carrying a bag of pastries was a girl, about two-thirds his height, with shoulder-length red-brown hair and green eyes. Faces, events, things I couldn't understand flashed through my mind. I remember fainting, and the college student catching me, before it all went black. 

As I was unconscious, Suzaku came to me. At least, I think it was Suzaku. It showed me my past life, who I was, what I was capable of, and a lot of faces and names. When I discovered I was a Seiryu Warrior, I wondered why it was Suzaku who was reawakening my memories, and not Seiryu. Miaka later informed me that her brother had called upon Suzaku's will to pull together the Suzaku Warriors who had been reborn into this world. Since I wished to be born a Suzaku Warrior, Suzaku is the one who opened my memory, as I was more willing to heed him than Seiryu, the Dragon of War. 

Miaka was as energetic and fun as usual. Tamahome was not going by that name, but by Taka. He was more wary, afraid that I was actually Suboshi. I'm surprised the sheet music and flute case didn't reassure him, but he had a point. My brother did wish for the death of Miaka at one point. So I reassured him of who I was. Taka explained he found my address and keys in my pockets and brought me home. I'm glad he did, though my place was quite a mess. Once I had gotten up and cleared off a place for them, I got some tea and we sat down to talk. All but two of the Suzaku had been reborn, but the two that weren't reborn had entered this world through the mural of the four gods in a city nearby. The idea of Tasuki in the modern world was very funny, and we had some good laughs over it. 

Of course, they asked me if my twin had been reborn, as well as the Seiryu Warriors. I told them that Suboshi was born, and surprisingly not too different than how he was, now that I knew what it was. As for the others, it took me a few minutes, but I was shocked when I realized that my parents were actually Seiryu Warriors. My father as the reborn Nakago. That was even his name in this world. He was firm and cold, yet caring as well, like any good father. My mother, Kaen, the corporate consultant known for her "lightning" decisions was actually a reborn Soi. It was disturbing to find out, and it made me wonder if the dog we kept for a few years was actually a reborn Ashitare. 

It was then that Miaka remembered she promised to be home to help her brother with the chores. We agreed to meet again, with the other Suzaku Warriors even, and catch up on old times. I told them to bring Yui as well. I had never met our Priestess, and even though it would be in a different lifetime, it would be nice. Taka agreed and they left. From then on, I discovered I was changed. I didn't have all my powers or abilities as when I was a Warrior, but I found that I could alter a person's mood through my music. Not just the subtle change of attitude all music causes, but actually force a happy person to cry, or a depressed person to smile brightly. I made sure to curb it as much as I could, though. This was a place where Celestial Warrior powers weren't important or crucial. 

Three years after my initial awakening, Shunkaku couldn't make it to celebrate Christmas with us. I noticed my parents were acting strange, and the three of us began talking. My mother, Soi reborn, let it slip she remembered who she was. After an uneasy silence, I asked if my father, Nakago, remembered his past life as well. The three of us ended up talking about our life as Warriors, our mistakes and our victories, until three that morning. It was a relief that I didn't have to hide the truth from my parents anymore. Nakago wasn't even that bad, especially once you understood his reasons for his actions. 

Both of my parents discovered they could use some of their magic once they realized who they were. Soi could make it cloudy, or send them away. Nakago found a way to create a small shield around himself for protection. As a police officer, I'm glad he discovered that. He had already been shot once, and that was enough trauma for our family. When the topic of Suboshi came up, though, all three of us were nervous. Since I had reawakened, I could transmit messages with my skin again, so I was very careful not to. But sooner or later, Shunkaku would have to discover who he was. But what would he be like? Would he love Yui and hate Miaka, both of whom I was good friends with? Would he try and kill Taka, despite the fact that the war was over? Would he regain his ability over the ryusuusei? None of us wanted to contemplate that. Still, he had to be told. And who better than his own brother? 

That's why I'm here at this three star restaurant waiting for him to show up. I'm not quite sure how I'm going tell him, yet. Maybe just mentioning his name will bring back his memories. I just hope he reacts better than I did. A lot better. I'm also worried for another reason, though. There are things that happened in my life as Amiboshi, in our lives as the twins of Seiryu, that not even Nakago and Soi know of. 

Mostly, they don't know of us. I knew incest was wrong, but he was my twin, my other half. I needed him as much as he needed me. We didn't get a chance to be together often. The first night we were together, after all those long years apart, that was our first time. He declared his love for me, in more than just a brotherly sense. I was hesitant at first, but truth be told, I wanted, no, needed him just as much as he did me. So we snuck away. It was...awkard to say the least. We weren't sure how to do it, but once we got going, instinct took over. For that instant, I think our souls connected, made contact on a level so much deeper than ever before. He was exhausted afterwards, and I watched him sleep, his normally tense body relaxed, a smile painting his face. 

Our second time was the night before I left to infiltrate the Suzaku Warriors. He was on top that time, and that seemed to make him happier than last time. But despite how good it was, despite how great it felt when he filled me, I could feel his true emotions. He hated that I was leaving again, so soon after we had been reunited. So soon after we had found a new, more intimate bond. When we finished he wasn't smiling, but crying. Not due to pain, but to the anguish in his heart. I held him all night, trying to comfort him, to let him know it would all be okay. It took hours to get him to sleep, in fact he didn't close his eyes until just before dawn, afraid I would disappear if he fell asleep. 

The sad thing was, his fear was right. Once he was asleep I snuck away to meet my fate. I wish we could've had more time. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so full of anger and confusion when we met at the battle with Tomo. I'm not sure, and I guess we'll never know. 

After being awakened, after realizing who I am and how special he is, I want him again. Not just nearby, but with me. I want to hold him in my arms, kiss him, feel his form next to me as I slip to sleep every night. I want him to be the first thing I wake up to, and the one I share my night with. But I know times have changed. It's wrong now, even more so than in our last life. I can't help it, though. I love him. 

Ah, there you are. A little late, but that's just how you are. I'm glad to see you're keeping it under fifteen minutes. You used to be hours late for invitations. I guess you are being taught something in America. I'll just wave my arm, that should get your attention. 

It did. Here you come, your face brightening. I really wish you'd lose that scowl you're so fond of wearing all the time. It may be a defensive mechanism, but you'll make less friends that way.__

__"Hey, Kotoku." 

"Shunkaku." I stand and we hug. Not the normal guy hug, where we keep the lower part of our bodies apart. A real hug, where we're next to each other. 

He sits down first, of course. I'm gone for a few years and he forgets all the manners I taught him. I'll forgive him. I sit down, waving to the menu. "It's been a while, Shun. Last time we spoke you...what, were going to try out at another tournament?" 

His scowl returns. I guess he lost that one as well. Ever since his second year of college, he had begun entering tournaments, some for martial arts, some for weapon form. He always could hold out until the final rounds, when he finally met his match. It's been going on for almost two years, now. 

"Yeah, I tried. I got beat, as usual." He crossed his arms, letting out an angry breath through his nose. I pushed a glass of water towards him, and he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't be so upset. But," he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, his mouth in a slight pout, "I trained really hard. I should have made it this time." 

I nodded. Responding with anything would get a negative reaction. It had taken me three tournaments to realize that. He reacted negatively even to a positive answer. So I'll just wait. It won't take him too long to cool down. There, he's taking a sip from his water and looking out the window. His mind's changing tracks. 

"And last time we talked, you were working on your next CD." 

I blushed slightly. I wasn't famous, but my talent in music had been noticed by my teacher and he introduced me to a recording company. I have two CDs out, and I'm working on the third. I always send them to Shunkaku, and each time I call, I can hear it playing in the background. "Yeah. I'm still working on some music, though. So it won't come out for another month or two, probably." 

"I can't wait." He glanced over the menu. I think he's somewhat envious that I've been recognized, at least on some level, and he's still trying. Maybe he would partake of a tournament in Japan. It might be better for him. "You order anything yet?" 

"No. I was waiting for you." 

"Thanks." He picked up the menu and looked over the back. "Figures they don't have many beer choices." 

I frowned slightly. One habit he had picked up in America that the entire family looked down upon was drinking. When he turned twenty-one his friends had taken him to a bar, and now he was hooked. Still, it was America. We had to expect some sort of degradation. "I was thinking we could have soda. We've both got to drive, after all." 

Shunkaku sighed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He set the menu down. As I looked at his eyes, there was something not quite right about them, as if he were preoccupied. "So...it's been a while since it was just the two of us, eh? Normally I only come to Japan for the holidays." 

I swish the ice water in my glass a second. "Mmhmm. I take it you like America?" 

"Oh yeah, it's so cool! I could do without all the smog and crap, but there's way less people there than here. And they don't look at you oddly if you have different colored hair. Fuck-" 

"Shunkaku!" He knows how I feel about swearing. 

He looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry, Koto." 

I placed a hand to my slowly shaking head. Maybe I wasn't up to this. Though now that I've reminded him, hopefully he'll clean up his language. "You were saying?" 

He tilted his head a second. "Oh yeah, well f...hell, they have people who change their hair color on purpose. Some of the weirdest sh...crap you've ever seen. You gotta come over some time. Your CDs sell really great there too." 

Thank heavens he's watching what he says. I'd hate to have to be thrown out of a place like this. I raised my eyebrows. "My CDs? You sell the ones I give you?" 

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that. But I had the music playing while I had some friends over, and a lot of people liked it, so I chatted with the campus bookstore and they bought some. Sold like hot cakes." 

Hot cakes. I'll have to ask Miaka what that is next time I see her. She knows every food in the world, it seems. "Well, it's good to know Americans have some taste." 

He stuck his tongue out at me and pulled an eyelid down. I rolled my eyes. He can be such a child at times. Here's the waiter. Hmm...he looks familiar...in fact...isn't that "Keisuke?!" 

Shunkaku blinked and looked at our waiter. 

Keisuke rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly. "Hey, Kotoku." 

"What are you doing here?" Did he know I was going to meet with Shunkaku? No, I hadn't told anybody but my parents. But then why was he working here? He hated to work. 

"Well, Tetsuya's kinda getting on my back about repaying him what I owe him, so..." 

It was my turn to laugh softly. "I see. Well, I assume I've told you about my brother?" 

Keisuke definitely paled as he took in the sight of my twin. "S-su-" 

"Shunkaku." Geeze, pull yourself together. If you let it slip, he could go nuts. 

Keisuke calmed down a little, but he still was a bit on the pale side. "Right, well...I-I'll go get you your orders now." 

"Hey, we haven't even ordered yet." Shunkaku turned partly in his seat and looked over Keisuke. "Have we met? You look awfully familiar." 

Oh no. Did he meet Miaka's older brother when he came to this world before? 

"No! That is...um...no we haven't." He pulled out his pad and pen. He didn't notice his pad was upside-down, but I decided it was best to get him gone soon. "Why don't I take your orders." 

The imported wine suddenly sounded like a good drink. But I held back. I have to set an example for my brother. This was going to be a long dinner. 

~*()*~ 

"Did you see that guy? He looked like he was scared to death of me. We've never even met. It must be my American mannerisms or something, they intimidated him." 

"Must be." I still haven't told you. You were enjoying dinner so much, and with Keisuke there, I didn't want to risk you going after him. I promised myself to tell you, but I just couldn't. Even now, when we're alone in my car, heading for my house. 

"Thanks for having me, bro. I couldn't bring my car over, and I spent a lot of my savings on the airline ticket, plus I already paid next semester's tuition." 

"It's okay. It'll be nice, like when we were kids."  
"Yeah, like when we were little." He turned his head and stared out the window, resting his chin on his hand. 

I glanced over at a red light. There it is again, that look in your eyes, like something's haunting you. When we were little, you'd tell me everything. Now you're hiding something, but what? It couldn't be your past life. That's something you'd tell me. So then what? Are you in trouble? Hurting? Tell me. I want to help you. 

As I pull into my parking space at the condo complex, he looks over the building and lets out a whistle. "Damn...when you said you were getting your own place I thought you meant a tiny apartment. This is fucking huge." 

I thunk my forehead against the steering wheel. At least he spoke civilly through dinner. At home I should've expected his more relaxed self to emerge. "Thanks." 

"Oh! Sorry, it's just-" 

"I know. It's now part of your culture." I unlock the doors and get out. Truth be told, even as a kid he was prone to swearing, though to a much lessor degree. That I've come to live with. This new intensity of swear, though, that could take a while for me to get used to. "Grab your bags. Oh, I didn't mention it before, but I'm watching a cat for a friend." 

"A cat?" He opened the back door and pulled out his bags. Two bags for a week-long trip. He still couldn't pack properly. Ah well. 

"Yes, a cat. He's really nice, so he won't scratch at you or anything." I pull out my keys and activate the alarm on the car as he shuts the door. He catches up to me as I head for the lobby door. 

"What floor you got?" 

"Sixth." I hold open the lobby door. "After you." 

"Thanks." He pulled his bags through and I followed. "So your CDs sustain you?" 

"I play with an orchestra as well. It makes ends meet. And mom and dad still send support checks." 

"Yeah, me too. Usually with a letter, too." 

I push the up button for the elevator. "You don't call them?" 

Shunkaku blinked. "No." 

I close my eyes. Sometimes he's just such an...idiot. Doesn't he realize how much mom and dad miss him? The elevator doors open before I can respond and he's in them within seconds. He knows when I think he's done something wrong. I get in next to him and push the button for my floor. 

"Do you have a guest room? Or am I staying on the couch?" 

"I have a folding couch, so you can sleep on that bed." 

"Ah." He's getting that distant look again. Is he having nightmares maybe? 

"Unless you'd rather sleep on the floor in my room. Or share a bed." 

He laughs and punches my arm lightly. "Brother! Jesus, I'm not a kid anymore. I can sleep by myself." 

He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me. Rubbing my arm, I simply smile and nod. "Just teasing. You're so gullible." 

He raspberried me, just like he did when we were kids. Again I wonder if he ever grew up. 

I step out onto my floor and head down the hall. My place is on the corner of the building. It had a great view, though it offered little privacy when the curtains were open. And the traffic in the morning was pretty loud. That's how I could afford such a nice place. No one wanted the corner one, and they were desperate to rent it out. If only Shunkaku knew what I went through to get this place. I open the door and walk in. It's clean, of course. I always clean my place once a week, and today was my day of cleaning. 

My brother dropped his stuff in the doorway. "Holy shit! Do you have a maid service too?" 

I fall over at his outburst. Remembering how my brother's room at home used to be, I guess he doesn't see many clean places. "No, I did this all myself, Shun." 

"Damn." Grabbing his bags and closing the door, he collapses on the couch. "Damn...can you come out once a week to my place?" 

"Something tells me once a week wouldn't be enough." I stand up and dust my shirt off. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get us some tea." 

"Ya got any beers?" 

I give him a stern look. 

He shrinks a bit. "Heh, of course not. Just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" 

I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen. Me, keep beers in the house? Over my dead body. 

"I need to use the bathroom. Be right back." I hear him get off the couch and head for the hall. 

Again I have to wonder if I can tell him. Maybe in the morning, he seems content tonight, and I don't really want to clean up a huge mess if he goes nuts. But he has to know, mom and dad are counting on me. Miaka and Taka too. They want to make peace with him. And Yui... 

I wince. 

He's not going to like it when he finds out Tetsuya's dating Yui. Not going to like it at all. 

"Meow?" 

I look down to my foot. Tama, Pedro's cat, is rubbing against my leg. How he got reborn along with Mitsukake is anyone's guess. Even outside of the book, he's pretty smart. Looking at his dish, I nod. He's out of food. He eats a lot, yet never gains a pound. It's amazing. Maybe he's a mystical cat or something. Who knows. I dig through the refrigerator and pull out a fish. He still likes fresh fish, of course. Pedro tried feeding him the cat food in this world, but Tama wouldn't touch it. Though after seeing what the cat food of this world was, I don't blame him. 

As I set the dish back down, Shunkaku walks in, his hands behind his head. "You got any sweets? We didn't get dessert and-" He looked down at Tama, and Tama looked back at him. "Hey, he's cute." He reached down to pet him. 

Tama dashed behind me and began hissing. I guess he remembered Suboshi too. I sigh. Something tells me this reaction is going to happen a lot with the Suzaku Warriors. Taka especially. 

"Geeze, what's wrong with him?" He sniffed the hand he reached down with. "I smell better than that fish." 

I close my eyes again. "I don't think that's the problem. He's just a little shy, that's all." 

"Feh. Don't know why, I look like you." 

I pick up Tama and he jumps onto my shoulder. "It must be a different scent or something." 

"I guess." He starts looking through the cupboards. "So you got anything sweet?" 

"No, I don't." I close a cabinet he just opened and wave my hand at him. "Shoo. Unless you took cooking classes and passed with a B, I don't want you in here. Last thing I need is to be poisoned by your cooking." 

Shunkaku scrunched up his nose at me. "I burn ONE meal and I'm branded for life." 

"Shun, it sent dad to the hospital. I think that's a good sign you shouldn't cook." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take an apple or something, then." 

Reaching over to a fruit bowl I keep by the sink, I toss him a golden apple. Nodding a thanks, he leaves for the living room again. I set Tama down by his dish. Glancing out the kitchen, I whisper, "just act normal for now. If the old Suboshi appears, then hide, okay?" 

"Meow." Tama nods and goes back to his meal. Like I said, a smart cat. 

~*()*~ 

I'm staring at the ceiling of my room, my hands behind my head. Both of us went to bed over three hours ago, around eleven, but something kept nagging my mind, kept me from falling asleep. I knew it was from my bond to Shunkaku. Not the one awakened when I discovered I was Amiboshi, but the one we've always had, ever since we were born. I checked on him once, but he was asleep. Maybe it's just my guilt nagging me for not telling Shunkaku about his past life. 

No, that's not it. I roll over and look out my window. My bedroom window faces the University, so I don't have to worry about being seen in the morning. Shunkaku though, he'll have to be careful. It's a panoramic view out the window, and if he's not careful, he'll give some girls a real good morning view. I chuckle at that thought. 

Calming down again, I pull my second pillow out from under my head and hug it. The nagging feeling is starting to get more prominent, and I'm not sure why. Maybe I should check on Shun. He could be hurt. Of course, he was right when he said he wasn't a kid anymore. If he was seriously hurt, I'd know. This is probably some craving he wants, like something sweet or water. I can't baby him any more, so I won't. He knows how to get his own water. Closing my eyes, I try and push the feelings away, to clear my mind and fall asleep. If this doesn't work I'll have to try my flute. It may be my only shot at sleep. 

I feel something land in front of me. I couldn't have had my eyes closed for more than a few minutes. But glancing at the clock, I'm surprised to see another hour has passed. Guess I did get to sleep. Something warm brushes against my chest and I remember what woke me up. Looking in front of me, I see my brother's face. He's crying, and I don't think he's fully awake either. One of his arms has snaked around my chest and he's currently working on pulling himself into a hug. 

As nice as it feels, I know that this isn't how it's supposed to happen. Shaking his shoulder a bit, I whisper. "Shunkaku. Shunkaku, wake up." 

He curls up, resting his head against my shoulder. A nightmare. He's having, or had, a nightmare. He did this when we were children too. "Big brother will protect your dreams, just climb into bed and I'll watch over you," is what I used to tell him. He hasn't had a nightmare in nearly fifteen years, though. What could be scary enough for him to crawl into bed with me? 

"Ami..." 

"Shunkaku?" I hug him, but still keep in mind that he has to wake up. "Shunkaku, open your eyes." 

Tilting his head up, he looks at me through teary eyes. "Ami...boshi..." 

My jaw drops and I freeze, staring into the murky golden eyes of my twin. Did he remember? Has he known? For how long? Why is he crying? 

He collapses against me, limp. Snapping out of my daze, I try to rouse him again. "Shunkaku! Wake up!" 

He groans, panting slightly. Rolling onto his back, he blinks, looking...confused. "Koto? Wh...when did I...?" 

"About ten minutes ago." And then you called me Amiboshi. But you don't seem to remember. Perhaps I imagined it. 

"Oh..." He sat up, clutching the bed sheets in his hands. "I...I just had a dream...where you vanished...I don't understand it. I know you're not going to die...but the feeling of loss...it felt so..so real." 

So that's it. He was dreaming of his past life, of when Suboshi lost his brother and was left alone. "Is this the first time you've had this dream?" 

He shakes his head. "No." He stopped and laid back down, his hands still clutching the sheets. I scoot over a bit to give him some room. He gives me a fearful look, but it vanishes when he realizes what I'm doing. "They started...about a year after I started college. In the spring." 

The same time I awakened, I realized. His subconscious must have picked up my awakening and tried to do the same for him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he's very dense. "What are the dreams about?" 

"No..." He looked to the side, noticing the window. "You'll think it's stupid. I'll just go back to sleep." 

I grab his arm before he sits up and lean over him. My other arm lands on his shoulder and I look him in the eyes. "Shun...tell me. I won't think it's stupid. I promise." 

He finally releases one sheet and reaches up to place his hand on mine, the one on his shoulder. He still looks unsure, though. "You promise you won't laugh?" 

"If it's affecting you this much, no. Tell me. Everything." I lean back, letting him go. 

He sits up again, this time facing me. "Well...I don't really remember specifics. I know that it's us...but...it's not us. We're in...feudal clothing. And not in Japan. No...we're in China, I think. That's what the housing looks like. And there's this girl, she's really important. And there's this...weapon. A coil of rope and two balls on the ends. They're important, for some reason. And then there's....a great feeling of loss. You just...vanish. It really hurts...and all I can think of is...Amiboshi. That was your name. Amiboshi. And mine...mine was..." His eyes went back and forth, trying to remember. 

"Suboshi?" 

It was his turn to be stunned. His mouth opened and closed a few times before his shoulder slumped and he just stared. "Su...bo...shi. H...how did you know?" 

I guess it was time. His mind's been trying to awaken him for years now. "Shunkaku, it's time you realized who you used to be, and who you really are." 

"You're...you're not making any sense." He backs away a bit, frightened by my statement. 

I grab his shoulders and lean in close. "Trust me, Shun. Just trust me." 

He swallows, loud enough that I can hear it. After a minute of staring into my eyes, he slowly nods his head. 

I don't know what overcame me, but all of us a sudden I knew what I had to do to awaken Suboshi. I remembered how Amiboshi could channel his chi, his life force, through the mouth. Suboshi made me forget my life through a kiss. It was time for me to restore his the same way. Tilting my head slightly, I placed my mouth centimeters from his. His breathing was erratic, he was scared. I knew he would be, but I'll be here for him, no matter what. Squeezing his shoulders reassuringly, I closed the last bit of distance between us and kissed him. He struggled meekly, letting a weak yelp of surprise escape his throat. He went rigid, though, as I focused my energies through my lips, hoping, wishing for him to remember, to awaken. When I began to feel weak, I pulled away, aware that I couldn't use all my energy to help him remember or I'd fall unconscious, leaving him without a pillar of support. 

I didn't remove my hands from his shoulders, but he hadn't moved since I completed the kiss either. He was in a state of shock, much as I had been. Unlike me, who fainted, he remained awake. I'd never seen his eyes so alert, so focused on something that I couldn't see. Even after minutes had passed, he failed to blink, as if he'd miss something crucial if he did. I wonder which God is awakening him, Suzaku or Seiryu. I'd prefer Suzaku. He'd understand things so much more if it was him. But Suzaku was gentle, kind. The way Shun was acting, I was pretty sure it was Seiryu, direct, brief, and concise. The characters on our skin no longer glow, but I could feel mine tingle ever so slightly. He was awakening, Suboshi, the other twin of the Seiryu Celestial Warriors. 


	3. Shunkaku

**Twin Novae  
**_By Cypher_

__Part Two - Shunkaku 

At first I was confused. My brother kissed me? I couldn't believe it. But it felt so...so fucking right. But it's wrong! What the hell am I thinking, wanting to be with my brother! Fuck! It's really confusing. 

Huh? A blue dragon? It's behind him! It's behind my brother! But that's insane. Dragons don't exist. But it looks so fucking real. Like I could touch it. 

He's pulling away. Stop him! You idiot...you can't keep kissing your brother! That's wrong...isn't it? I mean, I love him...but-ACK! The dragon's eyes are flashing. What's going on? 

I tense up, suddenly feeling a power. It feels like my brother. How do I know what a power feels like? That's stupid. Scenes are flashing now, the dragon is showing scenes. Scenes from my dream...no...no, it's not my dreams. My dreams are real. They're...they're my past life? I had a past life? This is...so weird. I was...Suboshi. Seiryu Celestial Warrior Suboshi. One of the seven guardians of the Priestess of Seiryu. The Priestess...Yui. 

Yui...did I love her? I died for her...but she never loved me back. Why did I waste my time on her? Why did I die for a person that didn't love me? Because it was my duty...but my brother, did I abandon him for her because of foolish love? No...no, I abandoned him because he abandoned me. 

My brother, Seiryu Celestial Warrior Amiboshi. I loved him, and he abandoned me. After everything, he just...left me. How could he? That wasn't right! But...I can't hate him. I can't hate him. Why can't I hate him? He's still my brother...and we love each other. We need each other. But he had no right! He should have told me! Damn it, he should have told me! 

"Shunkaku?" 

He's calling my name. I remember it. I remember everything. I look at my hands, the first time I've moved in minutes. We've been reborn, reborn into the world of the Priestesses. Why? As a punishment? Or is this...a second chance? 

"Suboshi?" 

I blink. He's really trying to get my attention. He's worried. It must be a second chance. Another chance for us to be together, to live out our happiness without fear of our duties. 

It's still wrong to love a relative, though. Shit. Screw the world. It's none of their business. I love him, and that's that. 

Blinking slowly, I look at him. "Amiboshi?" 

He smiles at me, though it's strained, I can tell. "Suboshi? Or should I stick with Shun." 

"Shun." Even if we've been reborn, that's my name. That's who I am. Suboshi is just a title. A fucking cool title. I'll have to change my alias when I enter tournaments again. Suboshi is a whole lot cooler.  
"Shun, do you remember? Our lives, our duties? Do you remember...us?" 

He's hopeful, he wants to be with me again. Well, he's gonna stew for a bit. I want some answers. He royally screwed me and I wanna know why. I cross my arms and nod. "Yeah, I remember everything." 

He raises his right eyebrow. He looks cute like that. Damn it! I'm not doing anything until I get answers! If only my hormones would listen to me for once. 

"Who showed you?" 

I tilt my head, confused. Who showed me? Not 'how do you feel' or 'I'm sorry,' but who showed me? What kinda crappy question is that. "Seiryu, obviously." 

"Ah." He nods. 

What's that mean? 'Ah.' That sounded fishy. "What do you mean 'ah'? Didn't he show you? And how long have you been awake?" 

He sighs. It's the sigh he uses when he knows he's gonna be explaining a lot to me. I hate that sigh. It makes me feel like I'm a burden to him. 

"Suzaku. He showed me about the same time you started having dreams." 

"Suzaku?! You're a Seiryu Warrior! Why did Suzaku awaken you!" Suzaku. The symbol of the enemy. How dare he infiltrate my brother's mind like that. 

He places a hand on my knee. I'm not gonna like what he says next. 

"A lot happened in our past life. One was...well, I discovered who the Suzaku Warriors were, what they were really like. I...wished to be born a Suzaku. My heart was open to him because I understood what he was, what he represented." 

"You went over to the other side?" I search my newfound memories for a moment. "But you were never with them except for that battle with Tomo." And that wench the Priestess of Suzaku. Does he know what I tried to do to her? 

"I never went over to the other side in that sense." He tilted his head back. "Remember when you felt me vanish, the time around the Suzaku Summoning Ceremony?" 

I nod. How could I forget it? It's been haunting my dreams for months. I can't lose him again. Not ever. 

"They didn't kill me or execute me. Shun, I threw myself into the river." 

My eyes widen. That means...when I killed that family...those children...oh Gods, does he know what I did to avenge him? 

"If I failed in my task, Nakago may have taken out his anger on you. If I had been captured, the same could have happened. I couldn't let you get hurt, not by my follies. The Suzaku were...are good people. They're what we always wanted: love, friendship, family, peace. I knew I could never destroy them. If Miaka had taken another step...called out my name once more, I don't think I could've continued. I'm not that heartless." 

"So...so that's why you wanted to be a Suzaku Warrior?" 

He nods. "I opened my heart to Suzaku. Seiryu is a God of War. War destroyed our family, our life. I was tired of it. Suzaku offered what I have always striven to achieve for us. If I could have called you, brought you to the Suzaku's side, I would have. But Nakago had spies everywhere. I couldn't tell them to truth, no matter how much I wanted to." 

His arguments are making sense. Fuck! Now I'm starting to think the Suzaku are okay! And after what I did... 

"I know what you did after my apparent death, and I've been told what you tried to do to Miaka after the battle with Tomo." He reached out and clasped my arm. I had gone numb at the statement. How could he know? "The Suzaku were reborn as well. Tamahome told me about it." 

Tamahome. I hated him. I tried to kill him because he tried to hurt my Priestess. Now he's turning my brother against me! Guess I'll have to teach him a lesson he won't forget. 

"I forgive you." 

Huh? Did I hear right? "You...forgive me?" 

He smiles, this time a little less insecure. "I had been your pillar of support. Suddenly, without warning, I disappear on you. You were hurt, angry." He reaches out and runs a hand through my hair. His hand's so warm, so inviting. "You did the only thing that you knew how to do without my approval or guidance: you lashed out. Nakago probably fueled the fire a bit, but I wasn't too surprised to find you did that." He frowned. "After four children and an elderly man, though. When I first heard that, I was horrified. My brother, my little brother, murdered five innocent people in cold blood." 

I pull away from his hand and look to the side, my eyes aimed at the floor. He was right. Damn it, he was always right. I hate how he's right. I uncross my arms and let them hang at my sides. Damn it. 

"Tamahome never forgave you. But I can. You're my brother, the person I love more than anyone in any universe." He pulls me over and hugs me, resting my head against his chest. "It took me a while to get used to that disturbing fact, but that was in the past, in another life. So I forgive you. Tamahome does too, now that I've explained things." He pulled away a bit and looked down at me. "Do you understand?" 

I nod, not meeting his gaze. He makes me feel so...small sometimes. The worst part is, though, while I hate how he does that, I hate myself even more because everything he says is true. 

"As for trying to rape Miaka...she forgives you. She's frightened of you, but she forgives you. You thought it would satisfy Yui. It was some sort of justice in your mind." He hugged me again. "If she can forgive you, then so can I." 

She forgives me? Wait, he's talked about Tamahome and Miaka a lot. Does that mean..."You've met Tamahome and Miaka in this world?" 

I can feel him nod. I'm resting against his chest and I still can't meet his eyes. "Yes. They're actually the reason I awoke. Tamahome's known as Taka, though. It was only the Seiryu Warriors that were reborn with their names identical to their last life." He rubs my back, he's trying to soothe me, calm me down. "They're really nice, and I met Yui too. She is special. I can see why you latched onto her when I vanished. She's very caring." 

He's dead on again. It's creepy, in a way. Of course, as twins, he could always read my mind pretty well. But this...this was dead on accurate. And Yui...how can I ever face her again? 

"They are willing to start fresh with you. They'll be wary, but they trust me. They'll come to trust you, but only if you give them a chance. That means forgetting your memories of them, your feelings of hatred. Can you do that?" 

He wants me to meet the Suzaku Warriors? He sounds like he's become their friends. Can I forget my feelings? Tamahome...Miaka...Yui...I don't know if I can. Yui is still important in my mind. If she's friends with Miaka...I guess I could try and get along. Tamahome...Taka. I don't think I'd be able to. I hated him so much, for everything. Can I control myself around him? 

"There are other Seiryu reincarnations you should know about, Shun. Nakago and Soi." 

I tense. Soi I like, she was like a big sister to me. But Nakago...he frightens me. Is he the same way in this life? "Are...are you friends with them too?" 

"Sort of. You know them as well as I do." 

I frown. I know them? We don't have any real common friends. There's mom and dad, but- 

My eyes widen. Mom and dad? It couldn't be. But...it struck something in my mind. 

"Mom is Soi and Dad is Nakago. Both are reborn, and they've known since we were children." 

Nakago? Caring but stern dad was Nakago? It was a disturbing thought. 

"You've always gotten along better with mom, now we know why. You and Soi were really connected in the last life. Real friends." 

I nod. "That I think I can live with. But Dad's Nakago? Fuck...fate really likes to mess with us." 

"I guess." 

He didn't correct my swearing. I guess he thinks I'm stressed enough without having to think about filtering my language. He's right, again. "What about...us?" 

"Do you still want us to be together? It means one of us has to move-" 

"I'll move." He's got a real career going here. I can't screw it up by making him come to the United States. Besides, I'm not as popular as I used to be. I just haven't told him. "I don't mind, really. I've been thinking of it for a while." 

I look up and he seems surprised. Makes sense. From what I've been telling him, things have been going great for me. 

"But you wanted to enter the Weapon Master Tournament again." 

I shake my head and rest it against the crook of his neck. "I'll just lose again. I'd rather stay here, with you. It's time for me to come home. There's plenty of tournaments here." 

"What about your job? Graduate school?" 

Thinking of me, my needs. He really cares, more than anyone else, more than Him- 

Oh shit. I never told Koto about Him. Will he still want me after he knows? Will he think less of me? 

"Shun? You've gone tense. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...it's nothing." I push away from him. I can't be with him. Not till he knows. As I look his face, his caring eyes...damn it! I can't believe I was so stupid! And now I'm feeling guilty. "I-I just need some air. I'm going for a walk." 

He's confused and starting to climb out of bed. "Shun-" 

"Leave me alone." I go into the living room and pull on the clothes I was wearing earlier. 

He's followed me out here, shrugging on his robe. "Shunkaku, what's wrong? Do you want me to come with you?" 

I sit at the doorstep and tie the laces on my boots. Now all I can think about is Him. It's been months, but He still comes to my mind. And now...my brother, my beautiful brother who I want to hold, to kiss, to sleep with so much, I can't do it because He invades my thoughts. And I've never told Koto, never ever. Now he'll think less of me, he'll hate me. 

I feel him sit down next to me, pulling the folds of his robe over his legs. Such slender legs, yet they're strong if you run your hands over them. Like that of a runner. He must jog. "Shun, what's bothering you? Something that Seiryu showed you?" 

I shake my head. "It's...it's just something I need to think over, that's all. I'll be back shortly...I just need air." 

He sighs. He's hurt that I'm not letting him help. I want to ask you to help, but I can't, not when....not when I want to be with you. Instead of saying anything else, though, he holds out a key before me. "Take this. So you can let yourself in, alright? And be careful. It can be dangerous at night." 

I take the key and look at it. He's just letting me go? He's not prying. It hits me, then. I'm an adult, he knows I am. And despite everything, he's letting me grow up, as I've asked him to so many times before. Putting the key in my pocket, I lean over and hug him, just for a moment. "I love you, brother. I'll be careful, I promise." 

He looks up at me as I stand. I can't tell what he's thinking. Have we been apart so long that I can no longer read him? Or maybe it's because there's so much emotion in that look that I can't interpret them all. I smile for him. It's a weak one, and probably looks fake, but I do it anyway. I step outside and close the door. 

~*()*~ 

Shit, it's cold out. I pull my coat tighter around me. I had forgotten how cold it got at night. In LA it's never cold. Maybe I should buy a new coat. Then I realize it's so early in the morning that no one would be open. America spoiled me again, all those twenty-four hour places. I met Him there. 

Him. I slow down and stare at the sidewalk. That's right, I met Him at a Kinko's, doing some late night copying for a report. He was so beautiful, so amazing. It was love at first sight...though in retrospect, technically it was lust at first sight. I mean, He was like Kotoku in so many ways. Thin but muscular. He had long hair, about shoulder length, and it was black. Raven black. I can still remember the first time I put my hands through it. 

He was a fancy dresser, though all his clothes were black. He wore some make-up, too. It added to His appeal. And He was...so nice. At least, He was at first. It turned out He was a graduate student, first year, at UCLA. Even lived near my dormitory. It seemed too good to be true. There I was, just realizing that I liked men, and here was this raven haired god offering to take me out. It was a dream. 

The dream didn't last, though. Shoving my hands in my jeans, I stop walking and lean against a lamp pole. I was so stupid, so naive. It started out simple enough, a kiss, a grope, nothing too extreme. We went to the movies, to a concert, it was all great. But then, on our fourth date...He took me back to his place. I know I shouldn't drink in excess, but He kept drinking, and we were getting along great, and before we knew it, it was nearly midnight. 

The rest of the night's a blur, but I knew two things when I woke up: I was nude and in His bed, and I was no longer a virgin. I couldn't believe we had...just done it. He seemed fine with it, lighting up a cigarette and offering me one. While I know Koto tolerates my drinking, I also know he wouldn't tolerate it if I started smoking. He didn't care either way. We skipped classes that day, mostly because I was too tired, and He kept bringing me to bed. He must've fucked me a dozen times that day, though I was still pretty drunk, so I'm not sure. 

We went out a couple times after that, each time landing in bed. Then He spoke to me less and less, and eventually He just dumped me. I asked Him why, why didn't He like me? He simple smirked and said He was done with me, and in all honesty, I wasn't that good in bed. He said a few other things, hurtful things that I've tried hard to forget. But Him, I can't forget Him. 

Sighing, I blink slowly, watching a moth fly near the lamplight. How would Koto respond if he knew? Would he still want me? Would he disapprove and throw me out. He always told me to abstain until marriage or until I found my true love. But...he doesn't understand. In America, everybody does it, same sex, different sex, you name it. He doesn't know the pressure...the desire that's so strong there. 

"Kotoku? What're you doing out so late?" 

Kotoku? One of his friends must be mistaking me for him. I look down and freeze. The person, no, woman before me is wearing a long tan dress and matching jacket, with a white blouse underneath. She has amethyst eyes, and her hair...her hair's purple. She's gorgeous. What's she doing out at night? Isn't she afraid of being attacked? 

"Koto? Earth to Kotoku." She waves her hand in front of my face. 

I blink. She has a slight American accent, but there's something else familiar about her. Something very familiar...like I've met her before. 

"Yo! Amiboshi! Snap outta it!" She slaps me on the shoulder. 

I let out a yelp and fall over at the force behind the slap. I wince as I land on my shoulder. She's got a mean hit. Wait, she said Amiboshi...that means...she's from our past life! But most of his friends are the Suzaku Warriors. Oh no...I'm in deep shit. 

"Oi, sorry about that." She grabs my other arm lightly and pulls me to my feet. "But you okay? I mean, you look kinda..weirded out. Something weird happen? Oh, I know. Miaka surprised you with some of her cooking. No wonder you look sick." 

I pull my arm away. Do I tell her the truth? Or...do I lie. She thinks I'm Kotoku. It wouldn't be too hard to fool her, I don't think. Then again, if Kotoku found out I did that he'd be pretty upset. I'll just lie about not knowing my past life. I just found out, so it shouldn't be too hard...I hope. "Um, I'm sorry." I offer a weak smile. I must look so fake. "You've mistaken me for my brother, Kotoku. My name is Shunkaku. I'm his twin." She looks...shocked. How do I tell her I'm not who I was? 

"Shunkaku...Kotoku's...twin?" Her face is twisting into a nasty look, like she's angry. "You..." 

I take a step back. Play the ignorant. She can't blame me for my past actions if she thinks I don't know...can she? "Um...have we met? You have an American accent. I'm from LA myself." I stick out my hand. She's still glaring at me, but she's...furrowing her brow for some reason. I lower my arm. "I...guess not. Look, did I do something to offend you? You look kinda...upset at me." She closes her eyes and takes some calming breaths. Good. She's calming down. The Suzaku aren't my enemy. I just need to keep telling myself that and I'll do fine here. 

She smiles, all traces of her anger gone. Kinda creepy. "I'm sorry. You just look so much like Kotoku. And you let me think you were him, so naturally I'm a little upset." She extends her hand. "Nice to meet you Shunkaku. I'm Joe." 

I shake it. She's got a really strong grip. And Joe. What a weird name for a girl. "Nice to meet you too. Um...who's Amiboshi?" Just keep playing ignorant. 

"Oh, that? Oh ho ho ho." She waves her hand at me. "Just a nickname for your brother. That's all. Heh heh." 

That's a pathetic excuse. Why is my brother friends with her? She looks like she's got a job already, way older than him. 

Her face turns a bit serious. "But why are you out here when you should be with your brother?" 

I wince. I can't tell her it's because I want to sleep with my brother but I can't because I keep thinking of some guy I screwed in the states. "I just have some...relationship problems I'm trying to think out, and walking always helps me think in LA. Kotoku's asleep, and I don't want to bother him with my little problems. He's already doing so much for me." Nice lie. Wonder if she bought it. 

Actually, her face seems to brighten a bit, though there's a look of worry. "Well, I've had some experience in that department. And any brother of Kotoku is a friend of mine. Wanna come to my place and talk about it?" 

Her place? No way. I'll talk with her...but go to a Suzaku's home? Not without my brother. She could be planning to fucking kill me, or worse. "Uh, that's okay. I'm sure I'll figure it out." 

"Nonsense." She grabs my wrist and starts dragging me along with her. "You can't stay out in the frigid air. You'll freeze and catch a cold." 

I pull my arm away, though it feels like I'm gonna have a bruise. "No thank you. I just...would feel uncomfortable going into a stranger's house." 

She nods. "Of course, your brother taught you better than that." She looks around, then grabs my arm and pulls me to a bus stop bench. I guess I'm not getting out of talking with her. She plops me down, then sits next to me. "So, what's the trouble?" 

I rub the back of my neck. Great, now what do I do? I can't tell her the truth..well, maybe the partial truth. "You see...there's this...person I like, and I wanna be with them. They think I've told them everything...but I've actually kept something secret from them. And now it's haunting me and preventing me from going forward with the relationship." 

"A past love?" 

She's good. "Well, I mean, in America, you know what it's like. Everyone's doing it. It was just a short fling...but they don't know about it, and I can't just...go forward with them without telling them...but I'm afraid to...what if they think less of me?" 

She crosses her arms. "Is it a group of girls or just one? All this 'they' stuff is making me confused." 

I guess I can be a little more honest. It's actually feeling good to talk to her. "It's a guy, okay. Both of them." 

She's suddenly rigid. I knew it. It's why my popularity had decreased. No matter how open they are in the States, they're still nervous about hanging out with a gay guy. "Well, the one you want to have a relationship with...you have to tell him." She nods. "No matter how difficult, tell him the truth. He has a right to know. Besides, if it was a short time fling, what's it matter? If he loves you, he'll forgive you." 

"But he's always advocated for no sex until you find love." 

"Sometimes it's difficult to discern between love and lust. Did you love the fling?" 

"At the time, yeah. But...it was just lust. I never told him, though. He doesn't even know that...well, that I'm that way." 

"Is he that way?" 

She's so nice. How can she be so nice to a person she just met? Just because she knows I'm Kotoku's brother? Is this what he was talking about, the kindness of the Suzaku Warriors? "I think he wants me, so yeah, I guess. How can I tell him, though?" 

"Just explain what you remember and know. You were young and didn't know the difference between love and lust." 

"But he might hate me." 

She rests a hand on my shoulder. It's a light touch this time. "If he truly loves you, he can forgive you of anything." 

She doesn't realize he's already forgiven me for so much. The murder, the attempted rape, and a ton of little stuff in this life. How can I ask him to forgive me of one more thing? Especially when it affects us both? Then again, he is my brother. He did say he could forgive me for anything. I should trust in what he said, and what has said. "You're right. Thanks." It really did help to talk to her. No wonder Kotoku became friends with the Suzaku, they're so much like him. At least, she is. 

"You're welcome. Now, you head home to Kotoku, and I'll see you around, alright?" She winks at me and stands. 

I nod and stand as well. I realize how cold I am again and shiver a moment. "Thanks again. I'll ask Kotoku to formally introduce us sometime." 

"I'd like that." She smiles and heads off. If only she knew that I already remembered Suboshi and his hatred towards the Suzaku. After meeting that one, though, I think I could learn to like them, just as he wants me to. Nodding, I turn and head home. 

~*()*~ 

It's past three in the morning when I get back. The lights are on, but Kotoku's room light is off. I guess he got tired of waiting up for me. Figures. Locking the door, I kick off my shoes and go over to the couch, collapsing on it. The Suzaku Warrior was right, but...Kotoku means so much to me. What if he can't forgive me? If he doesn't want me after he realizes I'm spoiled goods? 

I shake my head. No, my brother's not like that. He would be uncomfortable, but he would forgive me. I just have to tell him. 

But he's asleep. I can't disturb him again, he might get upset over that. He's already lost sleep over me. Sighing, I lean back against the couch and close my eyes. I'll tell him tomorrow morning. That'll give him the day to calm down. 

"Shunkaku?" 

"GAH!" I jump into the air and fall onto the floor. "Fuck! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I face my brother, standing behind the couch in his bathrobe. 

He shrugs. "Sorry. I heard you come in and wanted to see if you were alright." 

"Not now I'm not. Jesus." I pull myself up and fall back onto the couch. He walks around and sits next to me, looking me over. He's trying to get a feel for what I'm thinking. "Stop that." 

"I'm just worried." He reaches over and places a hand on my shoulder. "You're my little brother. I can't help but figure out what you're thinking." 

"Well try." I let out a short breath and close my eyes. He's awake now. I guess I should tell him. "Kotoku..." 

"Hmm?" He sits beside me, looking me over. 

I open my eyes and stare into his. "I...I have something I need to tell you. Something important." 

He nodded, his smile gone. I hate when he looks so serious. 

"I...I love you too, but, well." Just say it, idiot. 

"Well what?" 

"I'vesleptwithanotherman." There, I said it. 

He blinks, confused. Did I say it too fast? No, his face is changing to disappointment. Damn it. 

"Are you and he still together?" 

I shake my head. Stop staring at me, brother. I look away slightly. I hate when his eyes just lock onto me and bore into my soul. 

He's not saying anything. What's he thinking? Is he upset? Angry? I wish I could read him as well as he reads me, but damn it, I can't! I never could. Maybe I should try and break the silence. "Kotoku?" I risk a glance at him, at his face. 

He has his eyes closed. He's concentrating, debating what to do. Like when we were little, he'd have that face when he was going to scold me for doing something wrong. I blink. When we were little. I'm a man now. Fuck his lectures, I don't need them. I can take care of myself. 

"Okay." 

"I don't want a lecture, bro. I'm a man now, a grown up man and I-" I pause, confused for a moment. "Okay?" 

He nods, his golden bangs bouncing over his eyes a moment. "Okay. You're right, you're a man and there's no need for me to say anything. You had a relationship that involved sex. I'm not too happy about it, but you're an adult." 

He's just letting it go? Just like that? What's wrong with this picture? "That's it? You're not angry or anything?" 

"I'm upset, but I'll get over it." He sighs and brushes his hair back. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. I need to get some sleep." 

He wants to talk about it? As in know what happened? "Okay...um, goodnight?" 

"Goodnight, Shun." He goes into his bedroom and closes the door. 

I lie back on the couch and put my hands behind my head. Okay, so I can't figure out my brother, but he obviously still wants me. I guess being in love means understanding the other person. I yawn. I should get sleep too. I close my eyes, and this time, I fall asleep dreaming of my brother, not of Him. I have a feeling that everything will work out. 


	4. Taka

**Twin Novae  
**_By Cypher_

__Part Three - Taka 

"Good morning!" I smiled and waved as Kotoku and Shunkaku ran by.  
"Morning!" Shunkaku slowed down and looked back. 

Kotoku was more focused and grabbed his brother's arm. "Shun! Get moving! We're going to be late for college!" 

"Gah! Alright! See you tonight, Taka!" 

I watch them run around the corner and chuckle. They were cute together. I thought it was nice that Shunkaku offered to stay in Japan. Kotoku certainly was happier. 

Of course, I knew WHY Kotoku was happier. 

I hadn't meant to walk in on them. I had borrowed a book and just dropped by to return it. I wasn't sure what to do when I walked in and saw, well, I think the best term would be foreplay. Neither of them noticed me at first. In fact, it wasn't until the book hit the ground that one of them stopped and glanced up. The other was still in the mood. I must've had the stupidest look on my face. 

The one that had stopped, Kotoku it seemed, whapped Shunkaku and told him to knock it off. Shunkaku had looked over at me, and laughed. 

Like I said, the stupidest look on my face. Stupider than when Kotoku had brought Shunkaku to meet the Suzaku Warrior reincarnations. Everyone was tense, especially Joe a.k.a. Nuriko. But Kotoku explained that Suboshi couldn't control his weapon in this life, and after talking things over Shunkaku realized that this life was different than the last. It was a fresh beginning. 

Tasuki hit it off with Shunkaku really well. Before long both of them had been talking and laughing, all with the most colorful language I had ever heard. Kotoku had his head down and was red. I think he really didn't appreciate his brother using such vulgar language. 

Joe seemed to know Shunkaku, and in fact the younger twin had pulled the purple haired warrior aside and they spoke to each other. All of us were surprised when Joe punched Shunkaku, but even more surprised when Shunkaku hit back. Apparently he was under the impression that Joe was a girl. Go figure. 

Duke Prio, Andy Won, Pedro, and Chichiri were wary around Shunkaku, and though the five eventually became friends, they were no where near as close to Shunkaku as Tasuki and Joe. In fact, I think Shunkaku was intimidated by Chichiri, mainly because he still had his Celestial Warrior powers as he was brought into this world, rather than reborn into it. 

And then there was me. Taka. Shunkaku was very quiet, and couldn't quite meet my eyes. I guess it makes sense. I remember what he did to my family, how he had such a deep hatred for me. But after a few minutes, he looked at me with those golden eyes and said something that must've been very hard for him to do. 

"I'm sorry. I know that nothing I say or do can excuse what I've done. But..that was our past life. I...I would like very much if we could be friends. Like you are with my older brother." 

His older brother. I knew how much Suboshi had looked up to Amiboshi. Apparently it had carried into this life. I smiled and nodded, and though it took some time and work, we were pretty good friends now. 

Miaka forgave Shunkaku for Suboshi's actions. Well, to her, Shunkaku wasn't Suboshi, he was Shunkaku, Kotoku's brother. She has such a big and generous heart. Is it any wonder I love her? When the twins hang out with us, Shunkaku likes to tease Miaka, and Tasuki sometimes joins in, with Joe whapping them both into the ground. All of us always have a good laugh at that. 

Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya weren't as open as Miaka, especially Yui and Tetsuya. Surprisingly, Shunkaku told Yui that he was sorry for Suboshi taking advantage of her feelings. Apparently, he never had true feelings for her, but he was in such an unstable emotional state at the time he had latched onto her. Tetsuya eased up on him after that, and while Keisuke sometimes gets scared by the younger twin, Shunkaku was able to fit in. 

So, the twins had entered the circle of Suzaku friends, and all seemed normal between them, until that day when I walked in and Shunkaku laughed while Kotoku tried to silence him. It was Kotoku, in fact, who went and got their robes and, while donning his, he dumped Shunkaku's on top of its owner. 

Kotoku closed the door and took me aside, and told me that there were secrets of he and his brother he hadn't revealed, even to the Seiyru Celestial Warriors in their past lives. He and Shunkaku were brothers, but they were more than that. Their last life, they only got a short time together, but this time they wanted to do it right, to live out their love in peace. Yes, he knew of modern rules and such, but he didn't care. He made me promise not to tell anybody. 

Shunkaku jumped in before I could answer, and for a second the Seiryu Warrior Suboshi appeared. He warned me that if I hurt his brother in any way, including revealing this, he'd make sure I suffered. 

Kotoku scolded Shunkaku, but I understood. The loyalty from Suboshi was still there, and stronger now that they were...together. I promised, but asked to know any other secrets. Kotoku and Shunkaku's quiet response and glances at each other let me know there was a whole lot more. 

And it hit like a brick truck. 

Nakago and Soi were reincarnated, and the twins' parents, no less. They lived a while away, and were different than in their last life, but it was still heavy news to take in. Shunkaku added another to that list: Tomo. Kotoku didn't know of it, and Shunkaku revealed that he knew someone in the States that had taken advantage of him, and now that he thought back on the person, on their looks, it was Tomo, minus the make-up. 

I was certainly curious what a make-up-less Tomo looked like, but the stunned and sympathetic look Kotoku was giving his brother made me realize that I shouldn't pry into the matter. I wondered if, considering Tomo's history, he had taken advantage of Shunkaku in an...improper way. 

I of course didn't, and probably won't ever, find out. 

And so life continued. They were finishing up college, though not graduating in the traditional sense. Kotoku's flute CDs finally hit the big time, and he signed with a music company doing what he loved: composing and playing music exclusively for the flute. 

Shunkaku was proud, though upset that he probably couldn't go with his brother whenever Kotoku went on tour. Kotoku assured Shunkaku that he would stay away as little as possible. They didn't think I saw them, but they stole a quick kiss. 

Shunkaku, who had remained undeclared for so long, finally decided he knew what he wanted to do: teach martial arts. True, he hadn't chosen which field, and he still liked weapons and entered competitions, but it was something he enjoyed. I wasn't sure how well he'd do as a teacher until I saw him teaching Duke Prio to defend himself, and while he was harsh and crude, Prio learned the techniques in one session that lasted under three hours. He'd succeed, granted probably by unethical means. 

And still, after nearly two years, no one but I knew their secret. Miaka was clue less, of course, but some of the Suzaku group might suspect, especially Joe. He wasn't one to object to such things, though. He still loved the reincarnated Hotohori, Andy Won, the Chinese pop star idol. 

I stop outside the college and look at the sky. The twins and the Suzaku group were getting together to watch a meteor shower that night. Duke Prio had estimated a shower tonight, and invited everyone to watch. Kotoku once told me that he and Shunkaku, in their past lives, had been called the incarnation of the Legend of the Shooting Stars. I remember that legend from Tamahome's memories. Tonight will be a special event for them, even if all they can do is hold each other. 

But still, I think it was nice that they were able to find themselves in this world, to experience their love and lives together. 

Like twin novae, dying hundreds of years ago only to be reborn in the distant future. 


End file.
